


I Have a Voice

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Advocate, Fanart, M/M, Public Speaking, Sexual Assault Awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I'm taking forever to write chapter 60, I thought I'd at least make a small edit for one part of it.</p>
<p>This is going to be a longer chapter, but I'm sincerely hoping to have it done soon! I think I'm about halfway through it right now, but I'm really trying to think of a decent way to end the last of my 60 chapter pieces.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Have a Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm taking forever to write chapter 60, I thought I'd at least make a small edit for one part of it.
> 
> This is going to be a longer chapter, but I'm sincerely hoping to have it done soon! I think I'm about halfway through it right now, but I'm really trying to think of a decent way to end the last of my 60 chapter pieces.


End file.
